Tender is the Night
by Angel Preserver
Summary: Alt Universe. Yusuke works the streets, and Kuwabara is a millionaire. What will happen when a greedy pimp holds Yusuke for ransom, but Kuwabara thinks Yusuke is gone?


Yusuke leaned against the light post, savoring the warm night. It was going to be winter soon, and that was the worst time for walking the streets in slut clothes.

"Hey, kittie…where you sugah daddy?" One of the girls asked, strutting over in what she thought was a sexy walk. "He want 'nother?"

"Not here yet…or not comin' at all. How should I know?" He grumbled, pulling out a cigarette and glaring at her. "And he ain't interested in women, or anything that _tries_ to look like one."

"Hey, can't blame a gal for askin'!" She laughed and walked back to her spot. Suddenly a silver BMW pulled up, screeching to a halt in front of Yusuke.

The window rolled down and an orange haired man stuck his head out. "Come on, koneko. Time to get going."

"With pleasure…"Yusuke stomped out his cancer stick and threw himself in and onto his lover in a tight hug. "Oh, Baby, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Yusuke." Kazuma held his beloved tightly, savoring the adoring emotion that seeped between them. "Three months is far too long to be away from you."

"Don't I know it…" Yusuke grumbled, being pushed away so Kazuma could drive. He relaxed into the comfortable seat, content with his hand being held on the long drive home.

Home. That was the only way Yusuke could describe the feel of his lover's house.

They pulled into the driveway of the impossibly large house (7 bedrooms, 2 master suites, 4 bathrooms, an entertainment room, dining room, kitchen, and party room. He counted once when he was bored), and Yusuke excitedly jumped out and into Kazuma's arms.

"How long can I stay?" Yusuke purred, stroking the bright orange hair of his 'sugar daddy'.

"As long as you want." Kazuma smiled and shifted his Koneko's weight. "We need to have a long talk about you being with me."

"Okay..." The younger man gulped, trying not to worry about the sudden serious business look that appeared on Kazuma's face. _'What if he doesn't want me? What if he found someone else? Nah, think good stuff…he said he loves me…he does love me.'_

"Get something warm on first, you look cold."

"Yeah." He hurried upstairs to his shared room with Kazuma and threw off his daisy dukes and sheer cut off tank top for warm cotton pajama bottoms and a tee shirt. Kuwabara liked it when he looked decent, even when getting it on. When he went back down, a warm dinner was on the small kitchen table, Kazuma filling a plate and setting it in Yusuke's unofficial spot. The balck haired boy gulped down his worries and sat down, flashing his best smile. He picked up his fork and dug in, gulping down the re-heated vegetables before jumping the proverbial gun.

"What's up?"

"I can't be with you anymore."

Yusuke dropped his fork, choking on the coke he was drinking. Horrified, he clutched his pant leg, remembering his only reason to quell such fears. _'He loves me…he loves me…he has to, he **has** to!'_

"I-I-I thought you, ya know, l-loved me." He whispered, barely audible. "You say it…all the time. I-I…"

"I do love you, but I won't sleep with a prostitute anymore. Either you stop working the streets and live with me, or God help me I'll never drive down that rotting back alley again." Kazuma stood and went to Yusuke's side, kneeling beside him. "Once I saw you with another guy and I swear I wanted to kill him. When I found out he worked for me, I fired him without any reason."

"Kazuma, I have ta. I owe my pimp 5 G. If I don't pay 'em, I'm done for. Jail time, for whorin' and weed, I have ta."

"I'll pay him double to get you out of there. Say yes, just promise you'll stay with me."

"You'd really-"

"It's yes or no now. No sidetracking, or the offers up." Kazuma squeexed his lover's leg painfully.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Kazuma kissed him gently, pulling him close and making Yusuke purr. "Eat up beautiful, you're still too skinny."

"If ya say so…"

* * *

"Baby." 

"Hmm?" Kazuma lifted his head to look his lover in the face.

"I love ya." Yusuke grinned.

"I love you too." They shared a brief kiss, and then Kazuma turned on his side to hold Yusuke closer. They stayed that way for a moment before Kazuma realized something. "You have to let me buy you new clothing now."

"What's wrong…oh yeah...I guess so.' Yusuke mumbled, wondering how he'd repay his lover.

"I know you're worried about paying me back." Kazuma smirked. Sometimes Yusuke swore he was psychic. "Don't bother, just staying with me is enough."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. We'll go tomorrow. Do you have something…to wear?"

"I have baggy jeans and a big t-shirt. They're clean and almost new cause I never wear 'em."

"That'll work. Good night, koneko."

"Night, Kazuma."

((The Next Day))

Kazuma lead Yusuke down the street from the parking garage to a fashionable looking men's store. While Kazuma entered confidently and was immediately lead to a rack by two salesmen, Yusuke cautiously entered and was blocked by another trim worker.

"We don't serve the lower class, _sir_." The man spat the title, roughly forcing Yusuke around. "Please leave."

"Hey! Don't push him out the door. He's the one who's wearing the clothes." Kazuma grabbed Yusuke back in and took him to a rack of shirts. "We'll manage on our own for now."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Yusuke whispered, sneaking a glance at the salesmen.

"That's what they want. Besides, this is the only shop I know that will have your sizes. I shop at the big and tall places." He gestured absent-mindedly to his torso. Shifting through, he picked out several green, blue, and red shirts. Then picked out black, tan, and white pants before leading him to the dressing room. "Try these on?"

"That's why I'm here, ain't it?" Yusuke glared at the salesmen, then rolled his eyes. "I hate guys like that."

"Hurry so we can get out of here, koneko."

Yusuke did hurry, barely stopping to button or hang the shirts back on the right way. When sure of what was best, not to tight or loose, he told Kazuma and was handed some pants. He repeated the cycle, and after Kazuma paid, they quickly exited while Yusuke gave them a nice hand gesture.

The rest of the morning was spent buying clothes, then at lunch they met up with two of Kazuma's closest friends.

"Konichiwa, Kurama. Konichi, Hiei."

* * *

Angel: Cliffhangers…authors love them, readers who like the work don't. All's fair in the world of this authoress though! 


End file.
